


Preparing

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-17
Updated: 2004-07-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: outofthisworld with the phrase: "I know quite well that a tomato is a fruit."Setting: Post-S7.





	Preparing

Giles rubbed his eyes; he'd been staring at this book for far too long. Why hadn't he taken Buffy's advice and made some underling in the Council research it? No, he'd insisted that they would only translate it wrong, especially after the incident with the Sijk demons.

"Think you could help me?" Buffy peaked out from behind the doorway that separated Giles' office from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. It had belonged to her mother – something her father had given her that Joyce had left when they moved to Sunnydale – and she always felt more confident in the kitchen with it on. "Andrew and Xander are coming, and Andrew's gone on a vegetarian kick. Something about killing animals being too cruel. I thought you could toss a salad."

"Of course, dear." Giles got up from his chair. Though he absolutely despised making anything more than a cup of good tea, it was a relief to get away from the books.

Buffy stirred the spaghetti noodles. "Veggies are in the bottom fridge drawer." Looking up, she surveyed the vegetables that Giles had chosen. She smirked, thinking she could outsmart him for once, wanting to get him back for his tirade about the historical inaccuracies about a Stonehenge documentary he'd insisted on watching last night. "Tomatoes are fruit."

Frowning, Giles began to cut the cucumber. "I know quite well that a tomato is a fruit. And must I remind you who put them in the vegetable drawer."


End file.
